finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuja/Dissidia NT
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Akira Ishida |englishva=JD Cullum |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffoo=true |gallery=true |quotes=true }} Kuja is a warrior of Spiritus in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and its arcade version, representing Final Fantasy IX as an antagonist. He is an Assassin-type character who fights using graceful spells. Kuja returns from his original appearance in [[Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)|the 2008 Dissidia Final Fantasy]] and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, in which he had a very similar combat style. Kuja's default player name is Nameless Angel of Death, and his manikin counterpart is renamed Reaper's Caprice. Profile Appearance Kuja's default costume is "Angel of Death", his original appearance in Final Fantasy IX. Compared to other appearances, his feathered ornament is slightly more distinguishable. The first alternate coloration of this costume colors his jacket, skirt-piece, and sleeves black, while the second colors his jacket gray and his skirt-piece and sleeves pink. His first alternate costume is "Cloaked Anchorite", a revamped version of Kuja's "Treno Nobleman" attire in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, now based entirely on its original concept art by Hideo Minaba. Kuja wears an elaborate black coat with lavish patterns, white and blue pants, knee-length black boots, white gloves, and a pointed wizard hat. He has white back-length hair with curls at the top and sides of his face. The first alternate coloration of this costume colors his hat and coat purple, his pants white and gray, and his gloves black. The second alternate coloration colors his hat and coat white, his pants black and purple, and his gloves black. DFF2015 Kuja.png|Angel of Death A DFF2015 Kuja Costume B.png|Angel of Death B. DFF2015 Kuja Costume C.png|Angel of Death C. DFF2015 Kuja 2nd Form.png|Cloaked Anchorite A. DFF2015 Kuja Hermit's Cloak B.png|Cloaked Anchorite B. DFF2015 Kuja Hermit's Cloak C.png|Cloaked Anchorite C. Personality Kuja retains his memories from his homeworld and the previous cycles, and thus defects to aid Zidane and Terra to gather summons. He tries to remain distant and is reluctant to act outright heroic, but enjoys teasing Zidane and develops an amicable relationship with Terra. Equipment Kuja equips magical Cores as his main weapon. The cores have not appeared in the ''Final Fantasy'' series prior, and are original weapons for Kuja in the ''Dissidia'' series. The first three Cores, when split, resemble the Fire, Ice, and Lightning trifecta of elemental spells, while the remaining Turbid Cores represent light and darkness. The cores emit a fiery aura. His default weapons are the Brumal Cores, two floating orbs of light representing the Holy and Flare spells, which can split to become six individual cores, similar to the six orbs in the PSP Dissidia games. Kuja's first alternate weapons are the Brilliant Cores, crystalline spikes that emits a frosty aura, with the Holy core colored sky blue, and the Flare core colored red. His second alternate weapons are the Scintllant Cores, sparking orbs that give off an electrical aura. The Holy core is dark blue, and the Flare core is plum. His third alternate weapons are the Turbid Cores, swirling pure light and dark energy. The Holy core is cyan with a light aura, and the Flare core is purple with a dark aura. DFF2015 Kuja Brilliant Core.png|Kuja's Brilliant Core. DFF2015 Kuja Spark Core.png|Kuja's Scintillant Core. DFF2015 Kuja Circular Cores.png|Kuja's Turbid Core. Story Kuja is summoned as a warrior of Spiritus and gathers with the other antagonists at the god's tower. When Spiritus communicates with Materia, Kuja silently watches as Spiritus declares his intentions to rule World B. At Midgar, when Zidane and Terra are ambushed by the Emperor and Sephiroth, Kuja fends the villains off and heals the heroes. The trio enters Trance, but the battle is cut short when planesgorgers begin devouring the dimension. Kuja, Terra, and Zidane enter a portal, where Kuja attempts to brush the others off. However, a moogle insists that he stays with Terra and Zidane. Remembering how Kuja freed her from Kefka's spell in the twelfth cycle, Terra persuades Kuja to join them, expressing her desire to have a proper conversation with him. When Terra thanks Kuja for freeing her from Kefka, Kuja pretends to not recall the event. As they enter Alexandria, they are attacked by Alexander, despite Terra's assurances they aren't here to harm him. Kuja states it was a mistake for him to appear before the summon, but Zidane reminds Kuja it is not the same Alexander he destroyed on Gaia, much to Terra's confusion. After they prove their worth to Alexander, Kuja dismisses Zidane's gratitude for his help, claiming to have only helped them to obtain the summon. When the planesgorgers start to destroy the area, Kuja begins to depart and advises Zidane and Terra to do the same, acknowledging Terra's desire to see him again in the future. Once Materia and Spiritus come to a truce, Kuja joins the rest of the champions to defeat Shinryu, the source of planesgorgers that threatens to eradicate the world. Before their staged battle to lure Shinryu out, Zidane suggests they meet up again "once things calm down," and Kuja nods in agreement and flashes a smile at him. During the battle, Kuja attacks Tidus and Vaan, but is interrupted by Cecil and starts battling him. Once the battle energy summons Shinryu, Kuja participates in a joint attack against the dragon, but is repelled as Shinryu reveals his true form in a potent burst of power. Once the warriors regain their composure, they work together to defeat Shinryu. The moogles give Kuja a crystal to host his memories for Spiritus to use in the new cycles of wars. With a crystal doppelgänger of himself to serve on Spiritus's behalf, Kuja is sent home alongside Zidane. Gameplay :Type: Assassin - Kuja can glide around while performing many of his abilities. :EX Skill: Discarnate Chorus (Soul Resonance) - Grant buffs to any nearby allies, while also making Kuja's EX skill gauge fill faster. The skill is enhanced each time it is used, and up to three buffs can be applied at once. Abilities Gallery Reaper's Caprice.png|Manikin. Kuja intro Pose NT.gif|Intro pose. Kuja Victory Pose NT.gif|Victory pose. DFF2015 Kuja Presentation Screenshot.jpg|Kuja's presentation screenshot. DFFNT_Kuja.jpg|Kuja in the Arcade version. DFF15 Kuja Trailer.jpg|Kuja in his arcade trailer. DFFNT_Warriors_Of_Spiritus.jpg|Kuja alongside the other warriors of Spiritus. DFFNT Kuja SS.png|FMV still of Kuja from Dissidia Finla Fantasy NT opening cinematic. DFFNT Kuja SS2.png|FMV still of Kuja from Dissidia Finla Fantasy NT opening cinematic. DFFNT Opening Cinematic Kuja 2.png|FMV still of Kuja from Dissidia Finla Fantasy NT opening cinematic. DFFNT Opening Cinematic Kuja 3.png|FMV still Kuja from Dissidia Finla Fantasy NT opening cinematic. DFFNT Kuja Trance Mode.png|Kuja in Trance Mode. DFFNT Kuja Alt Trance Mode.png|Hermit's Cloak Trance mode. DFFNT Kuja PSN Render Icon.png|PSN Render Icon. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Main Villains.png|Promotional CGI artwork of Kuja alongside the other main Final Fantasy villains. Allusions *During Dissidia NT's Story Mode, Alexander is immediately hostile towards Kuja, Zidane, and Terra. Kuja muses that his presence may explain this, alluding to the Battle of Alexandria and Alexander's summoning and destruction in repelling Kuja's assault in Final Fantasy IX. de:Kuja (Dissidia) it:Kuja (Dissidia) ru:Куджа/Dissidia Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT